


老实巴交金牛座

by annebaby



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boxer AU, Erik is Shuri and Peter's Roommate at MIT, Flirting, M/M, Sugar Daddy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annebaby/pseuds/annebaby
Summary: 当Shuri推开玻璃门闯进来的时候，他跟Tony Stark的视频会正开到一半，女孩气势汹汹的指着他的脸，叫道：“原来你就是Erik嘴上一直唠叨个不停的那个糖爹？”T'Challa正往嘴里送的咖啡僵在了半空中。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taurus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237592) by [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon). 



 

当Shuri推开玻璃门闯进来的时候，他跟Tony Stark的视频会正开到一半，女孩气势汹汹的指着他的脸，叫道：“原来你就是Erik嘴上一直唠叨个不停的那个糖爹？”

T'Challa正往嘴里送的咖啡僵在了半空中。

屏幕上的Stark笑容炸裂，说道：“嗨，新来的。你刚才说他是谁的糖爹来着？”

这句话重新激活了T'Challa的脑子，他转身对男人皱眉道：“新来的？”

“她投了简历，我的一个机器人实验室非常高兴接收她作为暑期实习生。”Stark欠扁地抛了个媚眼，解释道，“真期待跟你那颗聪明的小脑瓜好好切磋切磋，小姑娘。”

“谢啦，Stark先生，但我得跟我老哥先聊会儿。”Shuri咬牙切齿的说，好一会儿才朝屏幕挤出一抹假笑。

“那她应该没法经常跟你家的小子见面了。”T'Challa惬意的说道。他优哉游哉的收拾起摊了满桌的公司文件，重新理进封装袋。

“你什么意思？Pete会待在Stark大楼。”Stark从屏幕另一头说道，T'Challa露出一记胜利的微笑，向他长久以来的生意伙伴（同行）宣布道，“事实上，Parker先生这个暑假得给我打工。”

“什么？！”Stark滑稽的表情被切断了，Shuri在自己手机上远程改写了T'Challa的指令，关掉了屏幕。

“你干嘛申请在Stark工业实习？”在随后的缄默中他质问道。Shuri挑了挑眉，双手叉胸。她脸上的神情像极了Ramonda为了某些事而责备T'Challa的样子。

他捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气：“事情不是那样的，Shuri。”

“真的？”他17岁的小妹妹绕过会议桌，一屁股坐到了他的文件上，“你给他买了辆摩托车，还有一大堆贵得要死的衣服。”

“你让我怎么办，Shuri？那孩子大冬天牛仔裤上的破洞都跟我拳头差不多大了。”

“那叫嬉皮风，你个老古董。”她翻了个白眼，手指狠狠戳着他的胸口，“还有摩托车呢？”

“现在你们这帮小年轻不是都很喜欢这种东西吗？”T'Challa淡淡的回嘴道，“反正我没瞧见他像Peter那样骑着小黄车[1]在剑桥[2]转来转去。”

“我们这帮小年轻喜欢搞搞智障的指尖陀螺[3]，吃吃汰渍洗衣丸[4]。”Shuri说，“还有他已经不小了，T'Challa，他20了。”

“所以基本上还是个孩子。”他耐着性子回道，“瞧，你们两个明显误会了我的意图，我没有什么险恶的用心好吗。你自己都说了你室友需要一切可能的帮助。”

“Erik讨厌别人拿施舍的目光看他。”她直截了当的说，“就算我跟Peter完全可以负担他的那部分，他还是坚持平摊公寓的房租。”

“受教了。”T'Challa叹了口气，“拜托你行行好从我的文件上起来，并告诉Stevens先生我没有因为钱向他索取什么性报酬。”

“你居然明白‘糖爹’的定义真叫我吃惊。”Shuri说，根本纹丝不动，“我是说在流行文化这方面你脱节得也太离谱了吧。你几岁来着，30？Stark都快50了，可他知道什么是阅后即焚[5]和推特[6]。”

“我要让安保把你踢到大街上去，小妹。别以为我不敢。”T'Challa警告道。

“不，你不会的。”她居高临下般的轻轻拍了拍他的脸蛋，忽闪了一下眼睫毛，“你大老远的把公司总部从加利福尼亚搬到波士顿[7]就为了离我上学的地方近点，所以，不，老哥，你不会的。”

“好吧，那我就接受下个月在麻省理工演讲的邀请。”他不动声色的说，没什么比Shuri脸上惊恐的表情更让他舒心的了。

“不，你敢。”她倒抽一口气，捂着胸口。

“要是你现在不出去让我好好工作，我会的。”T'Challa恶劣的笑道，“我还要把妈妈带去。”

“好好好，我走我走！”Shuri烦人的挥起双手，“不过我走只是因为Peter刚发消息说他到楼下接我了。”

“这么算来，T'Challa怼Shuri，651比648？”他摆出福尔摩斯的手势，朝瞪着自己的妹妹咧嘴笑道。

“知道吗，你还是别这么做了。”她气呼呼道，向会议室大门走去，“让你看起来像动画片里的坏人，T'Challa。”

“我也爱你。”他装无辜道。Shuri“你少来”的弹了弹手。

 

***

 

**_Shuri_ ** **_今天过来跟我讲了个有趣的理论。_ **

Shuri前脚刚迈出们，T'Challa后脚就发了条短消息。他唉声叹气，站了起来。楼下川流不息的街上，他看到妹妹跳上了Peter Parker寒酸的灰绿色自行车。T'Challa的手机轻轻地咻了一下。

**_哎哟怪我_ **

随兴所至的语气让他摇了摇头，写道： ** _你知道我没有抱着那种企图，_** ** _Erik_** ** _。_**

回复一下子就来了。

**_就算是也没关系哦_ ** ****

跟着一个抛媚眼的笑脸、三根茄子、一颗水蜜桃的表情包。

T'Challa皱了皱眉，大惑不解，回消息： ** _你这意思是你们三个缺零嘴了？如果是的话，我可以叫_** ** _Okoye_** ** _捎点东西过去。_**

Erik发来一个翻白眼的表情。

 

***

 

“嘿，爹地（daddy）。”靠在柜台边上的高挑咖啡师一看到T'Challa就朝他甜甜的叫道，“今天想来点什么？”

“Erik。”T'Challa警告道，这两个字让他的脸都开始红了，“你知道我喜欢哪种的。”

“再清楚不过了。”Erik送了个秋波，亮出包金的犬齿，抓起一个杯子，在上面写得龙飞凤舞，“什么风把你吹到学校了？不是应该在管你那所酷炫的高科技公司吗，殿下？”

“我有个嘉宾座谈，关于我们公司正在研发的最新的组织工程项目。”他回道。Erik正在打工的学生咖啡店在这个时间点基本上没什么人，所以他一边站在柜台前，一边看着Erik料理他的订单。

“趁Stark还没扑过来前捞一波稚气未脱的实习生，嗯？”Erik一脸“我懂的”的嘻笑。

“差不多吧。”T'Challa毫无愧意的承认道，“有兴趣吗？”

“这就要看……”Erik耸了耸肩，把热咖啡倒进T'Challa的杯子里，“我每天都能见到你吗？”

“有可能。”T'Challa轻轻说道，接过年轻人从柜台递来的饮料。他呷了一小口，微微一笑。咖啡尝起来正正好好。

“你什么时候开讲？”Erik问道，瞟了一眼挂钟。

“再过几分钟。”T'Challa回道，“我现在就要过去了。想一起来吗？”

“我要轮值到五点，不过我可以让Linda替我打掩护。我能预订一下吗？”他宝宝妹妹的室友问道，已经开始扯着自己的黑色围裙了。

“我叫Shuri给你留个位子。”T'Challa笑道，“待会儿见，Erik。”

 

***

 

T'Challa开讲五分钟后，Erik溜进了报告厅，一屁股坐进了挨着Shuri、Peter，还有Peter最好朋友Ned的位子。T'Challa对他笑了笑，停下来，拿起杯子喝了一口咖啡，然后放在了肘边的演讲台上。让他不解的是，前几排学生发出了一片轻笑声。他清了清喉咙继续，但悉里嗦罗的窃窃私语就没停过。

坐在第四排的Shuri朝哥哥疯狂的打手势。她边上的Peter举起自己的咖啡杯，心急如焚的敲着杯壁。T'Challa拾起咖啡，转过杯子，赫然发现上面用永久性马克笔写着巨大的两个字“ _爹地（_ ** _Daddy_** _）_ ”，底下还勾勒了一颗爱心❤。Erik一脸坏笑，两根手指伸进嘴里，吹出一记响亮的色狼样口哨，终于让前排的女孩子们爆出一连串银铃般的哄笑。Shuri用自己的量子力学笔记本狠敲肇事者的肚子。

尴尬得脸都烧起来了，T'Challa小心翼翼的把杯子移出视线，摆到演讲台后，深吸一口气，硬着头皮继续讲下去。

 

[1] eco-friendly bike：环保自行车

[2] Cambridge：是美国马萨诸塞州波士顿市紧邻的一个市，与波士顿市区隔查尔斯河相对，属于波士顿都市区。这里是两所世界著名大学，哈佛大学和麻省理工学院的所在地。

[3] Fidget Spinner：一种利用物理学可以不停旋转的玩具。详见http://www.sohu.com/a/140396717_177972

[4] Tide Pods：造型像奥利奥夹心饼干里的夹心，看上去很好吃，被网友（起源加拿大）P成各种“美食”。详见http://www.sohu.com/a/216154118_174556

[5] Snapchat：一款“阅后即焚”式的照片分享应用。

[6] Twitter：美国版微博。

[7] Erik就读的麻省理工学院坐落于美国马萨诸塞州波士顿都市区的剑桥市。


	2. Chapter 2

 

当Shuri打电话来的时候，T'Challa正和他母亲安排的另一个“结婚候选人”约会。Ramonda自打他过了30岁生日，想抱孙子都快想疯了，不过他和Nakia分手后，T'Challa对其他人都没有那方面的兴趣。好吧，技术上来说，还是有的，但八字还没一撇呢因为——

**我是个芭比娃娃，住在芭比世界（** **I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD** **）**

刺耳的手机铃声像汽笛声一样撕破了这家雅致小餐厅的幽静，他畏缩了一下。他的约会对象呛了口酒，T'Challa手忙脚乱的掏着西装上的小口袋。他对天发誓在进门前就已经把手机调到了静音模式。

**造型千变万化，简直不可思议（** **LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC** **）**

**你可以替我梳头发，帮我脱衣服——（** **YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR, UNDRESS ME—** **）**

“不好意思，是我妹妹打来的，我得接一下。”T'Challa腾地站了起来，显然Shuri不知用了什么方法篡改了装置，并解除了静音模式。

“当然。”坐在对面的女人微微一笑，他几乎要为她的善解人意而生出些许喜爱之情了。他想方设法捂住震天响的手机铃声，T'Challa飞快的走到餐厅外头。

“Shuri，你到底搞什么鬼？！不是跟你说了我在约会吗。”一等到离开待在门口的侍应生的听力范围，他朝手机扬声器嘶嘶出声。

“你们在上床吗？”另一头传来微弱的回应。听起来不像T'Challa预料中的，那种恶作剧得逞般的滑头和窃喜。

“没有，我们在吃饭。”他蹙眉，“一切还好吗，Shuri？”

“不好。”She听上去可怜得要命，就像他有次回家，发现她不小心被一块锯齿状的金属割破了手掌，血流了实验室满地时那样，“你能不能抽空来警察局一趟……”

“你被抓了？”他强装镇定的问道。

“实际上是Erik。”Shuri说，T'Challa听见背景里Peter的声音，大概也在跟自己的父亲通电话。T'Challa重重的叹了口气，恋恋不舍的瞥了一眼餐厅里温馨的光亮。老实说Erik和他无亲无故，他并没有什么义务，可是……

“我十分钟后到。”他对Shuri说，“叫上Nakia，等着我们。另外，我丑话说在前头，如果你再动我的手机，老妹，我就剥夺你一年的实验室许可。听清楚了吗？”

“是的，T'Challa。”她乖乖的顺着话茬，“对不起。”

“很好。”他回道，随后放软了语气，“别担心，Nakia和我会处理好的。”

 

***

 

“约会又泡汤了？”Nakia朝他笑了笑，T'Challa发现她和那两个坐立不安的小孩都站在了大厅里。

“你怎么看出来的？”他干巴巴的说道，安抚般的把手放在Shuri和Peter的肩上。

“你喷了你的‘约会古龙水’。”他的前女友兼律师挤了挤眼睛回道，当一个熟悉的金发探员步入走廊时，她示意T'Challa过来。在他们俩还是男女朋友时，Nakia曾把Ross作为过去学院的旧友向T'Challa介绍过。

“我没什么约会古龙水，Nakia。”T'Challa有气无力的告诉她。然后，转向两个小家伙，命令道，“跟Okoye和Ayo等在这里。”

“听说过Oasis吗？”Ross探员边问，边领着他们穿过一个又一个的小隔间。

Nakia挑起精致的眉毛：“那个脱衣舞俱乐部？”

T'Challa倒抽了一口气：“难道他……”

“在那里跳脱衣舞？我倒想呢。”Ross停在一间审讯室的门外，在一旁的墙上抽出一块笔记板，“不是，你家的小子在干些更糟糕的事。瞧，在外人眼里，Oasis表面上看起来是个脱衣舞俱乐部，有这样那样的问题，但不幸的是，合法。不合法的地方在于地下搏击俱乐部和洗钱。”

“他在打拳吗？”T'Challa轻轻问道。

“你猜对了。”Ross确认道，“显然这孩子在下面还挺有名的。外号叫‘Killmonger’。今晚的比赛他身上压了很大一笔钱。”

“T'Challa……”Nakia忧心忡忡的握住了他的前臂。

“我没事。”T'Challa再三说道，“你能在我跟他谈谈的时候把保释文件准备好吗，Nakia？”

“当然。”令他欣慰的是，她领会了自己的暗示，立刻恢复到了干练女律师的角色，“Ross探员，我们走吧？”

“那孩子伤得挺重，今晚得好好盯着他，以防脑震荡。”Ross提醒T'Challa，接着和Nakia一前一后的离开了。

T'Challa深吸口气，打开了审讯室的门。

 

***

 

“Pete和Shuri在哪儿？”Erik问道，打破了宾利里凝重的气氛。

“和Ayo回学校了。”T'Challa言简意赅的回道。

“你生气了。”Erik察言观色。T'Challa看着手机，连眼皮都没抬。

他让那个年轻人如坐针毡、又煎熬了好一阵，才终于淡淡的开口：“生气，没有；失望，是的。”

“你不是我爸爸。”Erik眯起眼睛，那个咖啡店里阳光爽朗的男孩在嘶嘶出声时消失了，“你没有权利教训我。”

“是吗？”T'Challa挑了挑眉。

Erik哼了一声，赌气掉过脸对着车窗。又陷入了一片缄默。T'Challa叹了口气，迅速给W’Kabi，他们的家庭医生，发了条短信，约他在T'Challa的公寓见面。

“我们去哪儿？这不是往剑桥的路。”Erik拧起眉头。

“确实，我们要去我住的地方。”T'Challa从容不迫的回道。

“为什么？”Erik狐疑的问道。

“你不是一直嚷嚷想跟我回家的吗？”看到Erik脸上一闪而过的惊慌失措，T'Challa翻了个白眼，努力不让自己听起来像个下流猥琐的老头，他挖苦道：“好啊，这下你美梦成真了。我要带你回家，小子。”

 

***

 

“见鬼，这里他妈的跟Trump大楼有得一拼。”当T'Challa带他进了公寓，Erik吹了一记口哨。这里比他平时的风格要奢侈许多，但谁叫他当初让母亲全权负责了装修呢，毫无疑问金饰和描绘着各种各样非洲动物的昂贵油画妆点着大部分的空间。Erik转悠到了一尊他母亲好几年前竞拍下的泥塑。

“那些是奶子吗？”这个二十岁的小伙子问道，指着玻璃展示柜里的雕塑，“这玩意还有根鸡巴呢。老兄，我得把这鬼东西‘阅后即焚’给Linda。”

T'Challa根本懒得搭腔，他抖掉西装外套，解下银袖扣。把西装挂到衣架上，朝好奇的年轻人打了个响指，示意Erik跟自己到客厅里去。W’Kabi已经带着急救箱坐在了沙发上。Erik一看到对方，进也不是退也不是。T'Challa勾着领带，一把从脖子上扯掉。

他如释重负般的转了转肩膀，命令道：“把衣服脱了。”

“你要知道，当我说我不介意跟你上床的时候，我想象的画面可不是这种，哥们。”Erik慢慢说道。

“让我猜猜，你一定是Erik。”W’Kabi咧嘴一笑，站了起来，朝年轻人伸出一只手，“久仰大名。”

“希望都是些好话。”男孩挑起下巴，龇出牙齿。

“T'Challa在我们约好每周谈心的时候经常说起你。”W’Kabi唯恐天下不乱。Erik神情阴郁，手臂叉着胸口。

“别那么激动，W'Kabi只是过来看看你的伤口，Erik。”T'Challa头大的解释道，从酒柜里给自己和W’Kabi各倒了一杯威士忌。从冰箱了抓了一瓶Shuri的有机低糖苹果汁给Erik，后者的脸更臭了，朝着酒杯过去。

“我要是没记错，在马萨诸塞州的法定饮酒年龄还是21岁，Erik。”T'Challa警告道，不容置喙的把冰冰的果汁塞进对方手里，“你还有一年呢。”

“那些都是屁话，你心知肚明。”Erik没好气，但他听从了W’Kabi的指示，将血迹斑斑的体恤衫撩过脑袋。T'Challa一看到男孩皮肤下深深的黑色和紫色瘀痕就倒抽了一口凉气。

“请抬起右肩。”W’Kabi说着，戴上一副外科手套，轻轻的按压着Erik的肋骨。他检查了Erik的瞳孔反应，还有其他一些常规动作。

“有几处挫伤的肋骨和创口，但没有脑震荡的迹象。”W’Kabi陈述着检查结果，“我等下给你肩膀上的那个缝几针，要是你不胡来的话应该不会留疤。”

Erik的肚子在随之而来的寂静中咕咕叫了起来。他清了清喉咙，耳朵都红了，连忙拿起果汁喝了几口。

T'Challa叹了口气，站起身：“我虽然不是什么大厨，但Shuri说我做的煎蛋卷好吃得要命。要来点吗，小子？”

“要的，爹地（daddy）。”Erik甜甜的说。

“ _别皮了。_ ”T'Challa扇了一记他的后脑勺，朝厨房走去。W’Kabi摇了摇头，他俩简直讲相声似的，但没选择多嘴，T'Challa松了一大口气。

不过等到一个人待在厨房时，T'Challa才发现自己的手抖得厉害。都这些日子了他怎么就没注意到呢？现在T'Challa回想起他们数不清的邂逅，里面有那么多昭然欲揭的蛛丝马迹：包过Erik手指的残留胶带，他在他们三个公寓里看到过的旧拳击手套，还有Erik总是喜欢穿长袖的衣服。

“你男朋友都给我弄好了。”门口传来闷闷不乐的声音。

“他不是我男朋友。W'Kabi是Okoye的老公。”T'Challa耐着性子说道，指着厨房长台旁的高脚凳，“坐。”

“你衣服呢？”他转身，发现Erik浑身上下只套了一条皱巴巴的低腰牛仔裤。T'Challa把盘子摆在他面前。

“W’Kabi要我别穿，这样不会妨碍缝好的伤口。”Erik嘀嘀咕咕，切了一大块煎蛋卷，叉进嘴里。眼睛猛地瞪大，狼吞虎咽起来，“我勒个去，我要跟你节分。”

“吃东西的时候别说话。”T'Challa呵斥道，呷了一口威士忌。他坐到男孩身边，看着他基本上是在“灌”食物。

“为什么？”T'Challa问道。

“嗯嗯嗯？”Erik朝他眨了眨眼睛，左边的脸颊像花栗鼠一样鼓鼓囊囊。

“你为什么在那儿打拳？”

“喜欢呗，我是说。”Erik耸了耸肩，“我这方面挺厉害的。”

“你在电气工程方面也很厉害。”T'Challa提醒他。

Erik的手指抹了抹空掉的盘子，心不在焉的嘬进嘴巴里：“是啊，不过从小到大我崇拜的又不是尼古拉·特斯拉。才不咧，我从小到大的英雄是个超牛逼的拳击手，他从小到大也住在‘贫民窟’。”

T'Challa没来由的心慌，他拍开Erik的手：“别舔盘子。我再给你做一份。”

他转身回到灶台，忙着打蛋。Erik溜下凳子，慢慢走了过去。

“你没问我他是谁。”他低语道，下巴搁在T'Challa的肩上，手臂松松的圈着他的腰。T'Challa已经有预感Erik要说什么了，但他死去父亲的外号从那孩子嘴里冒出来的时候，还是像一记拳头狠狠的捣在了他的胸口上。

_“黑豹，_ _T_ _'Chaka_ _。”_

 

 

——未完待续——


End file.
